Om Du Var Min If You Were Mine
by XpunkfoxX
Summary: Jinx was simply trying to close her window, who would have thought that she would almost die? Axel is a vampire who was simply on the hunt. When Axel finds her near death on the ground, what will he do? Axel&OC other pairings may come later
1. Running From Nightmares

**Authors Note: I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR ANY OF THE GAME'S CHARACTERS USED!! ALTHOUGH I WISH I DID!! xDD**

**_fox: Hiya peoples!! I hope you enjoy mah story!! I haven't put anything up on fanfiction in a long time. But that will soon change!! muahahaha!! Well this was written out of pure boredom...so if you don't like it I'm sorry. Alrighty then!! The title was inspired by a song called Om Du Var Min By Nanne Gronvall. The song is Swedish, so I don't understand it, but i like it a whole lot!! So I was listening to it the whole time I was writing the story!! hehheh..._**

Om Du Var Min (If You Were Mine)

(A Kingdom Hearts/Vampire Story)

Ch.1: Running From Nightmares

I sat and hugged my knees to my chest, panting repeatedly for air. Tears were in my eyes, and sweat was pouring down my body, speaking of which was shaking in fear.

_'Monsters weren't real. What an irrational fear. There was no way that those things existed. Why is my mind being so silly while I sleep? Stupid thoughts, your foolishness only causes stupidity.' _

The moonlight poured into my room, through my open window. No wonder I was getting such silly ideas in my sleep. I stood and walked to my bathroom, washing my face off in the dark, not bothering to turn on the light as I did so. I wiped the water off my face with the sleeve of my pajama shirt, and I walked back into my room. A cool gust of wind blew into my room, making me physically shiver. I glided easily to the window sill, preparing to close the window, hopefully that would shut out the nightmares next time I fell asleep. I leaned out of the window reaching for the window handle when my eyes caught something glinting on the ground below. Since I was two stories up, the glint must have been pretty big to catch my attention and with this sudden distraction, I ended up not grasping onto the window handle, and instead, lost my balance.

"Whoa!! OH NO!!" I yelled, my mind registering the fact that I couldn't regain that balance as I fell out the window, falling down…down…down…down…

"HUMPH!" I grunted as I landed on the ground. At least I wasn't dead. I was sprawled out on my stomach, trying to catch my breath since the fall had knocked the wind out of me. But I am also sure that the fall did other injuries than just my loss of breath. After about five minutes of still not being able to catch my breath, I entered a stage of hysteria, I was worried that something was REALLY wrong with me, and worried that I could die here, at who knows what time at night, and nobody would no until the morning. What a horrible site that would be! I would never be able to rid myself of the image that this brought. My mother would weep in tears as she called for help. I was all she had left…my father had died not to long ago, If I died here I wouldn't be able to take care of her anymore. She needed me to be here for her. Tears began pouring down my face, making me gasp frantically for more air. My sight was beginning to blacken at the edges. Was I really dying? Where's my life? It's supposed to be flashing before my eyes right now, isn't it? Maybe that was just a lie. Maybe you just completely black out and that was it? I guess I could deal with that, I wouldn't really want to replay my life anyways.

"Help…" I sobbed out as everything faded to black.

A red head walked the dark streets of Twilight Town. The little town was rather empty at night, and the red heads' hopes of finding somebody to feed off of in this world began to fall. He would have to settle for gross lions' blood again if he didn't find somebody soon.

'Man I really don't want to have to suffer with Lions' blood again tonight. It always tasted to disgusting! I can't figure out why Xaldin likes it so much. Well…it could be because Xaldin just likes the thrill of hunting the animals down of course. That sick freak.'

I continued walking down the empty streets, being lead by the neon lights that hung everywhere. I twitched in excitement the second I heard a new sound. To regular humans, this sound would have gone unnoticed, but to someone like me, this sound was the highlight of my night. I looked around; hoping that changing my perspective would give me the second chance of hearing that lovely sound again. Once again it sounded, and I casually walked toward that sound, realizing that if I scared the sound, that it would most likely flee before I got my chance to feed. I turned the corner of a building, catching site of a girl with long dark brown hair on the ground. She was sprawled out, and breathing heavily. She was wearing a long sleeved shirt and a pair of pajama shorts that matched the design of her top. She was still conscious, but didn't seem to notice that I was watching her.

'This is quite the sight. I don't usually go out feeding and find a girl spacing out on the ground very often.' I remained silent, the smell of salt lingering in the air, giving me the automatic heads up that she was crying.

"Help…" she cried out as she stopped crying. Once I realized that she had stopped crying, I also realized that she was hardly breathing anymore. I walked over and lifted her up laying her head backwards a bit so she would be able to receive more air. I sat there for a minute like that with her, but after a while it was clear that she still wasn't getting enough of that good ol' oxygen. 'Dear god, give me strength.' I thought as proceeded to give her CPR.

I opened my eyes, automatically sitting up in shock. 'What the-!? I'm…I'm still alive? But how?' I looked around to see I was in a room I didn't recognized. This wasn't my bed, and that wasn't my bathroom. 'Wait…I really must be dead…this must be hell.' I tried to stand, a sharp pain rushing through my leg.

"SHIT!" I screamed out in pain, falling back on the bed as I looked down at my leg, which was uncovered by the bed sheets now. It was wrapped up in gauze tape and small blood spots were soaked through it. 'How the hell did that happen? All I did was hit the fucking ground.'

"Glad to see you're finally up. I thought you were a goner for sure." Said a voice as I looked up sharply to see a tall man with long red hair and brilliant emerald green eyes staring at me. From his position it was obvious he had just walked in the door. He stared at me blankly, watching my reaction.

"You did this?" I asked, pointing down to my leg.

"You mean wrapped your leg up? Then yes, I did. Although, I couldn't figure out how you would have cut your leg, if all you did was have a straight fall downwards." He said casually, remaining in his place and staring down at my leg.

"You saw that!?" I asked, angered that if he had seen it that he hadn't acted before I had passed out.

"No, but it was easy to figure out. I found you after the fact that you fell." He said as he walked over to a dresser and picked up a bottle of water that was mysteriously placed there. "I got to thank Demyx later for this." He muttered to himself as he turned to me. "Thirsty?" he asked as I nodded my head yes in reply. He easily strode over to where I sat and handed me the bottle. I opened and took a few sips, savoring the relief it brought to my dried out mouth. It was silent for a few minutes between us, as I frequently took sips of the bottled water. "So what were you trying to do?" he asked, breaking the silence.

"What?" I asked, almost spilling water everywhere.

"Were you trying to kill yourself or something?" He continued on, staring at me seriously. I automatically began to laugh.

"K-kill myself!? Is that what you thought I was trying to do?" I asked, laughing hysterically. His expression remained the same as he shot daggers at me, not finding that his assumption amusing in any shape or form. I cleared my throat, holding down any remaining laughs. "Of course I wasn't trying to kill myself. I am just really clumsy; I fell out my window trying to grab the handle to close it. I was just a little spooked right before I tried to close it sooo…yeah…" I explained as his expression changed to mull it over in his head.

"Wow…you must be really clumsy."

"Oh ha ha…yeah I am…" I agreed taking another sip.

"So what's your name oh clumsy one?" He asked, lightly smirking.

"It's Jinx." I answered smiling lightly at him.

"Jinx? Are you serious?!"

"Yeah…" I frowned. "My mom was always strange when it came to names." I explained as he started laughing hysterically. "Oh like yours is so much better! What is it anyways?!"

"The names' Axel. Got It Memorized?" He asked, casually pointing to the top of his head, a laugh escaping him. "Way better than your name."

"Your right, it is better than mine. God damn you." I said, continuing to frown at him. He laughed lightly at my fake anger as a knock on the door sounded. He stood up and walked to the door, cracking it open slightly to see who it was.

"Hiya Axel!!" shouted a voice as soon as the door was open.

"Normally Demyx, I would tell you to go the hell away, but since you supplied my guest with water I guess you can come in." Axel said his voice undergoing change as it switched to an annoyed tone as he opened the door. A guy with light blonde hair that was styled in a mullet walked in smiling widely holding a water bottle in his hand. But the only strange thing about it was that he and Axel were wearing the same black cloak.

"Hiya!! How you feeling!?" He yelled smiling happily at me.

"I'm feeling fine. Thank you." I smiled back.

"That's good! Axel was freaking out so much!!" he said laughing lightly. "He was like 'OH MY GOD DEMYX WHAT DO I DO!! SHE WON'T WAKE UP I THINK SHE'S GONNA DIE!! OH GOD, DUDE WHAT IF THE SUPERIORS FIND OUT?!'"

Demyx continued, laughing more and more at his making fun of Axel. Axel frowned and raised a fist into the air, quickly hitting Demyx in the back of his head. "OWIES!!" Demyx whined in response.

"That's what you get for making fun of me." Axel frowned. "Anyways Jinx, this is Demyx which I am pretty sure you figured that out. Demyx this is Jinx."

"Now that we've been properly introduced, would you like some more water?" Demyx asked approaching me with the bottle of water he held in his hand.

"No thanks, my bottle is still full."

"Awe, I'll leave it for later."

"Thanks again." I said, lightly pausing as I mulled over something Demyx had previously said. "Superiors? Demyx are you the only one who knows that I am here besides Axel?" I asked as Axel glared at the back of Demyx's head, as it shook, answering yes to my question. "Why is that?"

"Well…" Demyx began as Axel rudely grabbed the back of his hood, pulling him towards the door.

"Demyx, I think I hear Zexion calling you." Axel said, literally dragging a confused Demyx behind him.

"I don't hear anything. Axel!!" Demyx whined kicking his legs trying to escape. Axel then leaned over and whispered something into Demyx's ear. "Oh. Right, seeya later Jinxy!!" Demyx waved as he pulled himself away from Axel and left out the door by himself.

"Axel? What are you hiding from me? Why was Demyx the only one who knew I was here? And where is here anyways? I want some answers right now mister!" I said, attempting to stand again, quickly falling back onto the bed. "Ow that hurt!" I shouted, gripping my leg in pain.

"Baka, don't try to stand! Do you really want to know?" He asked as I nodded my head yes in reply. Axel let out a long sigh before replying. "You're probably going to hate me after this, y'know."

"Just tell me."

"Fine. You are in a place called Castle Oblivion. The reason nobody else knows that you're here is because the people who are kind of in charge of me and Demyx don't approve of…how do I put this… 'Unwanted guests' in the castle. So you are kind of a secret. I just didn't want to leave you to die on the ground was all, so I risked bringing you here." He explained. I stared quietly at him for a minute or two.

"And why would I hate you for that?" I asked as he raised his eyebrows in response.

"I thought you would hate me because I didn't tell anybody else. You don't seem like the type of person who likes to refer to themselves as a 'secret'." Axel explained.

"I really don't care I guess as long as it keeps you out of trouble." I stared at him for a minute as his expression changed thoughtfully as he kept mulling things over in his head. "So, what would they do to you if they found out I was here?" I asked, smiling unknowingly. It would probably be something really, really stupid.

"That, I cannot tell you."

"Da'aw, WHY NOT!?"  
"You really don't want to know. Trust me."

"Axel!?" I yelled as he smirked.

"You stay here and sleep for now; I have a meeting to go to. I will be back in an hour, so don't worry okay?" He explained walking towards the door.

"I just woke up." I grumbled sourly.

"Oh and Jinx?"

"What?"

"Promise me you'll stay in here. I don't want to see anything bad happen if you tried to stand up and walk out of here."

"What!? You afraid I'll fall out another window!?" I cried out jokingly.

"Knowing you, you would." He smirked turning to face me.

"Would not!" I yelled childishly, sticking my tongue out at him. He raised an eyebrow, expecting me to promise him. "Fine, I promise! Geesh."

"That's better, see ya later Jinxy!" He smirked as he walked out.

"My name isn't Jinxy!" I shouted back, hoping he could hear me.

**Fox: Oh noes!!**

**Will Jinx stay in the room like Axel asked her to?**

**What is the meeting about?**

**Why am I writing these questions!?**

**Will other people find out about her being there?**

**Will Jinx find out what Axel is?!**

**Will Jinx ever be able to walk again!? xDD**

**When will I stop writing these!?**

**Will Jinx return home once she is healed?!**

**Phew, okay I am done writing questions. But stay tuned to see what happens!! xDD Oh and before I forget, please review, even if you want to flame, go ahead critisism is much welcomed and appreciated!! So pwease review!!**


	2. MovingREAD PROFILE ITS IMPORTANT

**Authors Note: I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR ANY OF THE GAME'S CHARACTERS USED!! ALTHOUGH I WISH I DID!! xDD**

**_fox: Hiya peoples!! I hope you enjoy mah story!! I haven't put anything up on fanfiction in a long time. But that will soon change!! muahahaha!! Well this was written out of pure boredom...so if you don't like it I'm sorry. Alrighty then!! The title was inspired by a song called Om Du Var Min By Nanne Gronvall. The song is Swedish, so I don't understand it, but i like it a whole lot!! So I was listening to it the whole time I was writing the story!! hehheh..._**

Om Du Var Min (If You Were Mine)

(A Kingdom Hearts/Vampire Story)

Ch.1: Running From Nightmares

I sat and hugged my knees to my chest, panting repeatedly for air. Tears were in my eyes, and sweat was pouring down my body, speaking of which was shaking in fear.

_'Monsters weren't real. What an irrational fear. There was no way that those things existed. Why is my mind being so silly while I sleep? Stupid thoughts, your foolishness only causes stupidity.' _

The moonlight poured into my room, through my open window. No wonder I was getting such silly ideas in my sleep. I stood and walked to my bathroom, washing my face off in the dark, not bothering to turn on the light as I did so. I wiped the water off my face with the sleeve of my pajama shirt, and I walked back into my room. A cool gust of wind blew into my room, making me physically shiver. I glided easily to the window sill, preparing to close the window, hopefully that would shut out the nightmares next time I fell asleep. I leaned out of the window reaching for the window handle when my eyes caught something glinting on the ground below. Since I was two stories up, the glint must have been pretty big to catch my attention and with this sudden distraction, I ended up not grasping onto the window handle, and instead, lost my balance.

"Whoa!! OH NO!!" I yelled, my mind registering the fact that I couldn't regain that balance as I fell out the window, falling down…down…down…down…

"HUMPH!" I grunted as I landed on the ground. At least I wasn't dead. I was sprawled out on my stomach, trying to catch my breath since the fall had knocked the wind out of me. But I am also sure that the fall did other injuries than just my loss of breath. After about five minutes of still not being able to catch my breath, I entered a stage of hysteria, I was worried that something was REALLY wrong with me, and worried that I could die here, at who knows what time at night, and nobody would no until the morning. What a horrible site that would be! I would never be able to rid myself of the image that this brought. My mother would weep in tears as she called for help. I was all she had left…my father had died not to long ago, If I died here I wouldn't be able to take care of her anymore. She needed me to be here for her. Tears began pouring down my face, making me gasp frantically for more air. My sight was beginning to blacken at the edges. Was I really dying? Where's my life? It's supposed to be flashing before my eyes right now, isn't it? Maybe that was just a lie. Maybe you just completely black out and that was it? I guess I could deal with that, I wouldn't really want to replay my life anyways.

"Help…" I sobbed out as everything faded to black.

XXXXXXXXXXXXTHIS IS MY OFFICIAL GANGSTA BORDER!! LOL!!XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

p.o.v. change

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A red head walked the dark streets of Twilight Town. The little town was rather empty at night, and the red heads' hopes of finding somebody to feed off of in this world began to fall. He would have to settle for gross lions' blood again if he didn't find somebody soon.

'Man I really don't want to have to suffer with Lions' blood again tonight. It always tasted to disgusting! I can't figure out why Xaldin likes it so much. Well…it could be because Xaldin just likes the thrill of hunting the animals down of course. That sick freak.'

I continued walking down the empty streets, being lead by the neon lights that hung everywhere. I twitched in excitement the second I heard a new sound. To regular humans, this sound would have gone unnoticed, but to someone like me, this sound was the highlight of my night. I looked around; hoping that changing my perspective would give me the second chance of hearing that lovely sound again. Once again it sounded, and I casually walked toward that sound, realizing that if I scared the sound, that it would most likely flee before I got my chance to feed. I turned the corner of a building, catching site of a girl with long dark brown hair on the ground. She was sprawled out, and breathing heavily. She was wearing a long sleeved shirt and a pair of pajama shorts that matched the design of her top. She was still conscious, but didn't seem to notice that I was watching her.

'This is quite the sight. I don't usually go out feeding and find a girl spacing out on the ground very often.' I remained silent, the smell of salt lingering in the air, giving me the automatic heads up that she was crying.

"Help…" she cried out as she stopped crying. Once I realized that she had stopped crying, I also realized that she was hardly breathing anymore. I walked over and lifted her up laying her head backwards a bit so she would be able to receive more air. I sat there for a minute like that with her, but after a while it was clear that she still wasn't getting enough of that good ol' oxygen. 'Dear god, give me strength.' I thought as proceeded to give her CPR.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

p.o.v change

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I opened my eyes, automatically sitting up in shock. 'What the-!? I'm…I'm still alive? But how?' I looked around to see I was in a room I didn't recognized. This wasn't my bed, and that wasn't my bathroom. 'Wait…I really must be dead…this must be hell.' I tried to stand, a sharp pain rushing through my leg.

"SHIT!" I screamed out in pain, falling back on the bed as I looked down at my leg, which was uncovered by the bed sheets now. It was wrapped up in gauze tape and small blood spots were soaked through it. 'How the hell did that happen? All I did was hit the fucking ground.'

"Glad to see you're finally up. I thought you were a goner for sure." Said a voice as I looked up sharply to see a tall man with long red hair and brilliant emerald green eyes staring at me. From his position it was obvious he had just walked in the door. He stared at me blankly, watching my reaction.

"You did this?" I asked, pointing down to my leg.

"You mean wrapped your leg up? Then yes, I did. Although, I couldn't figure out how you would have cut your leg, if all you did was have a straight fall downwards." He said casually, remaining in his place and staring down at my leg.

"You saw that!?" I asked, angered that if he had seen it that he hadn't acted before I had passed out.

"No, but it was easy to figure out. I found you after the fact that you fell." He said as he walked over to a dresser and picked up a bottle of water that was mysteriously placed there. "I got to thank Demyx later for this." He muttered to himself as he turned to me. "Thirsty?" he asked as I nodded my head yes in reply. He easily strode over to where I sat and handed me the bottle. I opened and took a few sips, savoring the relief it brought to my dried out mouth. It was silent for a few minutes between us, as I frequently took sips of the bottled water. "So what were you trying to do?" he asked, breaking the silence.

"What?" I asked, almost spilling water everywhere.

"Were you trying to kill yourself or something?" He continued on, staring at me seriously. I automatically began to laugh.

"K-kill myself!? Is that what you thought I was trying to do?" I asked, laughing hysterically. His expression remained the same as he shot daggers at me, not finding that his assumption amusing in any shape or form. I cleared my throat, holding down any remaining laughs. "Of course I wasn't trying to kill myself. I am just really clumsy; I fell out my window trying to grab the handle to close it. I was just a little spooked right before I tried to close it sooo…yeah…" I explained as his expression changed to mull it over in his head.

"Wow…you must be really clumsy."

"Oh ha ha…yeah I am…" I agreed taking another sip.

"So what's your name oh clumsy one?" He asked, lightly smirking.

"It's Jinx." I answered smiling lightly at him.

"Jinx? Are you serious?!"

"Yeah…" I frowned. "My mom was always strange when it came to names." I explained as he started laughing hysterically. "Oh like yours is so much better! What is it anyways?!"

"The names' Axel. Got It Memorized?" He asked, casually pointing to the top of his head, a laugh escaping him. "Way better than your name."

"Your right, it is better than mine. God damn you." I said, continuing to frown at him. He laughed lightly at my fake anger as a knock on the door sounded. He stood up and walked to the door, cracking it open slightly to see who it was.

"Hiya Axel!!" shouted a voice as soon as the door was open.

"Normally Demyx, I would tell you to go the hell away, but since you supplied my guest with water I guess you can come in." Axel said his voice undergoing change as it switched to an annoyed tone as he opened the door. A guy with light blonde hair that was styled in a mullet walked in smiling widely holding a water bottle in his hand. But the only strange thing about it was that he and Axel were wearing the same black cloak.

"Hiya!! How you feeling!?" He yelled smiling happily at me.

"I'm feeling fine. Thank you." I smiled back.

"That's good! Axel was freaking out so much!!" he said laughing lightly. "He was like 'OH MY GOD DEMYX WHAT DO I DO!! SHE WON'T WAKE UP I THINK SHE'S GONNA DIE!! OH GOD, DUDE WHAT IF THE SUPERIORS FIND OUT?!'"

Demyx continued, laughing more and more at his making fun of Axel. Axel frowned and raised a fist into the air, quickly hitting Demyx in the back of his head. "OWIES!!" Demyx whined in response.

"That's what you get for making fun of me." Axel frowned. "Anyways Jinx, this is Demyx which I am pretty sure you figured that out. Demyx this is Jinx."

"Now that we've been properly introduced, would you like some more water?" Demyx asked approaching me with the bottle of water he held in his hand.

"No thanks, my bottle is still full."

"Awe, I'll leave it for later."

"Thanks again." I said, lightly pausing as I mulled over something Demyx had previously said. "Superiors? Demyx are you the only one who knows that I am here besides Axel?" I asked as Axel glared at the back of Demyx's head, as it shook, answering yes to my question. "Why is that?"

"Well…" Demyx began as Axel rudely grabbed the back of his hood, pulling him towards the door.

"Demyx, I think I hear Zexion calling you." Axel said, literally dragging a confused Demyx behind him.

"I don't hear anything. Axel!!" Demyx whined kicking his legs trying to escape. Axel then leaned over and whispered something into Demyx's ear. "Oh. Right, seeya later Jinxy!!" Demyx waved as he pulled himself away from Axel and left out the door by himself.

"Axel? What are you hiding from me? Why was Demyx the only one who knew I was here? And where is here anyways? I want some answers right now mister!" I said, attempting to stand again, quickly falling back onto the bed. "Ow that hurt!" I shouted, gripping my leg in pain.

"Baka, don't try to stand! Do you really want to know?" He asked as I nodded my head yes in reply. Axel let out a long sigh before replying. "You're probably going to hate me after this, y'know."

"Just tell me."

"Fine. You are in a place called Castle Oblivion. The reason nobody else knows that you're here is because the people who are kind of in charge of me and Demyx don't approve of…how do I put this… 'Unwanted guests' in the castle. So you are kind of a secret. I just didn't want to leave you to die on the ground was all, so I risked bringing you here." He explained. I stared quietly at him for a minute or two.

"And why would I hate you for that?" I asked as he raised his eyebrows in response.

"I thought you would hate me because I didn't tell anybody else. You don't seem like the type of person who likes to refer to themselves as a 'secret'." Axel explained.

"I really don't care I guess as long as it keeps you out of trouble." I stared at him for a minute as his expression changed thoughtfully as he kept mulling things over in his head. "So, what would they do to you if they found out I was here?" I asked, smiling unknowingly. It would probably be something really, really stupid.

"That, I cannot tell you."

"Da'aw, WHY NOT!?"  
"You really don't want to know. Trust me."

"Axel!?" I yelled as he smirked.

"You stay here and sleep for now; I have a meeting to go to. I will be back in an hour, so don't worry okay?" He explained walking towards the door.

"I just woke up." I grumbled sourly.

"Oh and Jinx?"

"What?"

"Promise me you'll stay in here. I don't want to see anything bad happen if you tried to stand up and walk out of here."

"What!? You afraid I'll fall out another window!?" I cried out jokingly.

"Knowing you, you would." He smirked turning to face me.

"Would not!" I yelled childishly, sticking my tongue out at him. He raised an eyebrow, expecting me to promise him. "Fine, I promise! Geesh."

"That's better, see ya later Jinxy!" He smirked as he walked out.

"My name isn't Jinxy!" I shouted back, hoping he could hear me.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Fox: Oh noes!!**

**Will Jinx stay in the room like Axel asked her to?**

**What is the meeting about?**

**Why am I writing these questions!?**

**Will other people find out about her being there?**

**Will Jinx find out what Axel is?!**

**Will Jinx ever be able to walk again!? xDD**

**When will I stop writing these!?**

**Will Jinx return home once she is healed?!**

**Phew, okay I am done writing questions. But stay tuned to see what happens!! xDD Oh and before I forget, please review, even if you want to flame, go ahead critisism is much welcomed and appreciated!! So pwease review!!**


End file.
